


Introducing Agent Sarah Weston

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, MI5 - Freeform, NHI!verse, Shipping, british spies, gilbert makes a friend, no homo intern - Freeform, nsa!shipper, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is in the park one day when a woman introduces herself as Agent Sarah Weston from MI5, the fandom branch! <br/>Originally posted on my blog stoprighttheremywaywardson<br/>I got the idea off that post about a British NSA!shipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Agent Sarah Weston

“Agent Gilbert Jones?”  
Gilbert looked up. He was sat alone on a bench in the park so it must be him that the woman was addressing. Hurriedly he closed his laptop, barely remembering to save the fluffy destiel ficlet he was in the middle of.  
“Uh, yes?” he said, looking up at the woman in front of him. Automatically, his agent training kicked in and he began to analyse her. Approximate age: 20. Average height. Body type was hard to gauge, she was wearing a baggy hoodie and loose sweatpants. Clutching a bag of donuts to her chest. English accent, he was unsure which one specifically. Short curly black hair. Blue eyes behind her black rimmed glasses. She looked like nothing special, but she knew he was an agent. “How do you know who I am?”  
“I’m Agent Weston, MI5,” she replied. She looked around surreptitiously and then reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out an ID badge. After quickly giving Gilbert a good enough look to verify it, she hastily stuffed it back into the pocket. “Although now I’m in civilian clothes, I suppose you should call me Sarah.”  
“MI5?” yelped Gilbert. “Am I in trouble? What’s happened?”  
“Not so loud!” shushed Sarah, looking around worriedly. “I’ll explain the best I can quickly, but I only have a few minutes.”  
“Why only a few minutes? Are we in danger?” asked Gilbert anxiously. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him, he was only a desk agent, the most serious thing he had ever done was taking down some of his office’s antivirus software so he could access some of the more inappropriate fanfics, but that had nothing to do with MI5!  
“I will be if I don’t keep this short,” scowled Sarah. “My boss will be expecting me back with donuts soon, and there’ll be hell if I’m late. It was only good luck that I found you here; I was expecting my search to take days!”  
Gilbert was burning with questions, but he kept quiet. He knew he’d get the answers she wanted to give him and nothing else.  
“Basically, I’m you, but better,” smirked Sarah. “I know what you are doing with the NHI and Supernatural, but that’s nothing compared to my work every day.”  
Gilbert felt simultaneously insulted and fascinated. It was an irritating combination.  
“I work for the media section of MI5, doing as you do, manipulating shows and the writers to get the outcomes we want. Actually, I’m kinda new and haven’t had much experience with it yet…” Sarah momentarily trailed off, looking embarrassed. “But I’ve done all the training and I know what to do!”  
“You Brits have actual training for this?”  
“Yeah, we have to, although we are the only country that does so far. The blurring between media entertainment and the general public in Britain is already paper thin, if anything goes wrong with the canon in almost any show it could lead to full scale riots across the country and even… tea shortages.”  
For a moment Gilbert thought she was joking, but then he saw the fear in her eyes.  
“That’s why the branch of MI5 I work in was set up,” Sarah continued. “We keep the canon going as best we can and occasionally… you know… give it a nudge in the right direction… even if our supervisors didn’t specifically say to…”  
“But how do I come into this?”  
“Officially, you don’t. In fact, if my supervisors found out about you, you would almost certainly be shut down. We can’t have it getting out that agents from various organisations are affecting the canon after all.”  
“Then why aren’t you shutting me down?”  
“Well… you see… I’M A MAJOR SUPERNATURAL FANGIRL!” blurted out Sarah. She blushed. “I found traces of what you were doing on the internet and managed to find out about you, even what you looked like, just so I could meet you and maybe help. I don’t have jurisdiction over Supernatural obviously, but you are already vigilante styling it, so the least I could do is give you some pointers. I’ve had the expert training and technically am fully qualified to teach it, should a situation in the field ever come up that requires it.” Suddenly she looked at her watch. “Oh darn I’m already late! I gotta run, my boss is having an important meeting with some American writers who are looking to move to Britain, and he doesn’t deal well without his sugar boost every half hour or so… I’ll be in contact soon to give you the complete briefing.”  
Without waiting for an answer, she turned and started tearing up the path, arms flailing. Gilbert wondered how she was able to turn from professional agent to awkward fangirl in almost the same breath. But most of all he wondered what was going to happen with this strange turn of events. Would Sarah really teach him better ways, or would she get him shut down? And most importantly, would she be able to help stop his arch nemesis, the no homo intern?


End file.
